In many electronic systems (such as server applications), processors, along with their associated electronics (e.g., memory, disk drives, power supplies, etc.), are packaged in removable node configurations (e.g., drawers or blades) disposed within a housing. Each node requires multiple electrical connections which are generally provided by two-part, multi-contact electrical connectors which include a node part of the connector attached to the node component and a housing part attached to a rack, system chassis assembly, or other backplane component of the housing, which acts as a socket for receiving the node part of the connector. As used herein, “node” generally means any assembly or structure that contains electronic components (including, but not limited to, semiconductor devices, resistors, capacitors, relays, switches, and connectors) or electrical connections for an electronic system. As used herein, “housing” generally means any assembly or structure adapted to receive one or more electronic nodes, including, but not limited to, a rack, a chassis assembly, backplane circuit board, etc. At each level of assembly, successful alignment and mating of connector parts is required in order to provide reliable electrical connection between the parts of the connectors, and therefore, between the components of the electronic system.
Insertion and extraction of components in an electronic (or computer) system is becoming more challenging as the density of computer system assemblies increase. With less room being allocated for mechanical functions, the interconnect technologies are becoming more and more critical, requiring more precise control of the insertion and extraction of a component from the system assembly. This is typically controlled by the geometry of the contact systems becoming smaller and the effective “wipe” of the connectors being reduced.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved latching apparatuses for facilitating insertion and extraction of one electronic component relative to another electronic component which require less space than prior latching solutions.